It is the purpose of the Mass Spectrometry Facility to carry out core research in an effort to keep its technical capability in the forefront of certain specialized areas of the field. Laser-assisted field desorption mass spectrometry, the use of conventional field desorption mass spectrometry for structure determination, accurate mass measurements using field desorption are presently pursued. The other major funtion is to provide mass spectral data to investigators within the biomedical community in the northeast as well as other parts of the United States in an effort to help them to determine the structure of biologically active or otherwise biomedically interesting substances. Conventional high resolution mass spectrometry plays a major part in this effort also. The uniqueness of the facility in this area is the capability of the recording and evaluation of complete high resolution mass spectra on photographic plates. Finally, considerable effort is expended on the utilization of sets of gas chromatographic mass spectrometric experiments where it is necessary to search for and interpret the differences between experiments. For example, to search for abnormal metabolites or components whose presence or absence may indicate an existing or incipient disease state when compared to normal individuals.